Hinata Mabuk
by Ahmad Syarif Hidayat
Summary: Inilah jadinya kalau orang yang lembut, pemalu dan pemendam perasaan seperti Hinata mabuk. Bahkan teman-temannya termasuk kekasihnya kaget melihat tingkah Hinata yang jadinya agresif dan sedikit genit. NaruHina feat SasuSaku


Hinata Mabuk

Inilah jadinya kalau orang yang lembut, pemalu dan pemendam perasaan seperti Hinata mabuk. Bahkan teman-temannya termasuk kekasihnya kaget melihat tingkah Hinata yang jadinya agresif dan sedikit genit. NaruHina feat SasuSaku

Ingat Naruto milik Tuan Masashi

Peringatan: Typo, Cerita Gak Jelas, Flame, dan sejenisnya

Selamat Membaca

Ichiraku Ramen

Musim Salju

NaruHina dan SasuSaku sedang berkumpul di Ichiraku Ramen. Karena tugas mereka adalah yang paling sibuk di Konoha. Sampai-sampai pulang selalu jam 11 malam. Naruto yang telah jadi Hokage, Hinata yang menjadi asisten pribdinya serta Sasuke dan Sakura yang menjadi Penasehat Hokage. Jadi mumpung mereka pulang kerja bareng, jadi Naruto memutuskan mengajak mentraktir mereka ke Ichiraku Ramen. Dan mereka mau.

"Refreshing atau tidak, sama saja ini membebaniku. Kau selalu memberikanku gulungan-gulungan yang menyebalkan." Ujar Sasuke kesal

"Hahahaha… Itu karena kau yang paling jenius diantara kita Sasuke. Gajimu kan juga lumayan besar" Ujar Naruto garing

"Apa artinya gaji besar jika tak bisa hidup tenang!" Ujar Sasuke kesal

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan berikan pada Sakura-chan" Ujar Naruto

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak dan selamanya tetap tidak." Jawab Sakura singkat padat dan jelas

"Baiklah mungkin aku harus mengerjakan sendiri" Ujar Naruto dengan wajah kusut.

"Ini ramennya, kalian mau minum apa?" Paman Teuchi

"Ocha Coklat" Sakura

"Teh" Sasuke

"Sake" Naruto

"Sake 2 gelas" Hinata

Sontak mereka semua kaget mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Apa kenapa kau memesan sake Hinata-chan?" Ucap Naruto kaget

"Aku merasa pusing dan badanku kedinginan" Ujar Hinata

"Kenapa kau tidak memesan teh / ocha coklat saja Hinata-hime?" Ujar Naruto

Melihat Hinata menatap dirinya seperti itu tentu saja Naruto juga tak bisa berkutik

"Kau memang keras kepala Hinata-chan" Ucap Naruto dalam hati

"Selamat Makan" Ujar mereka. Dan hanya dalam waktu hitungan detik Naruto sudah memakan habis ramennya.

"Paman, aku tambah 2 ramen lagi" Ucap Naruto

"Ya"

Waktu loncat. Setelah acara makan ramen selesai. Kini saatnya minum Ocha (Sakura), Teh (Sasuke) dan Sake (Naruto dan Hinata).

"Ah"

"Na-naruto-kun"

"Kenapa Hinata-hime?"

"Kepalaku pusing dan…"

'Bruk' Hinata jatuh dari kursi di kedai Ichiraku Ramen karena tidak kuat atas minuman beralkohol yang dia minum.

"Hei, Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan. Bangunlah apa kau tak apa?" Ucap Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata

"Aku tak masalah sayang." Ucap Hinata sambil bangun kemudian mendorong Naruto ke jalanan yang bersalju dengan posisi Hinata diatas dan Naruto dibawah. Lalu Hinata membelai rambut Naruto dengan halus sambil Hinata berkata panjang lebar pada Naruto

"Kapan kita menikah Naruto-kun. Aku iri pada Sakura-san yang telah menikah duluan dengan Sasuke-kun. Sedangkan kita kapan? Dan juga Sakuran-san telah mengandung 1 setengah bulan."

"Bagaimana kalau bulan depan dan malam ini aku ingin bicara dengan Ayahmu" Ucap Naruto dengan semburat merah diwajahnya

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku Sakura bahwa kau itu sedang mengandung?" Ucap Sasuke

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kaget" Ujar Sakura

"Justru dengan begitu aku sangat kaget dan terlebih Wanita hamil sepertimu harus menjaga diri agar bayi kita selamat" Ujar Sasuke

"Maaf" Jawab Sakura

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Hinata mendekat wajahnya semakin dekat ke wajah Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan agresif. Wajah kedua sejoli yang tengah berciuman ini memerah dan untung saja jalanannya sudah sepi. Awalnya Naruto merasa kaget tapi lama-kelamaan Naruto menikmati suasana yang begitu bergairah ini ditengah turunnya butiran salju.

Kemudian setelah 5 menit berciuman akhirnya Hinata jatuh karena kehabisan nafas. Melihat hal itu Naruto kaget dan menggendong Hinata ala bridal style.

"Naruto" Ujar Sasuke menyeringai

"Apa" yang dipanggil pun menolah

"Bagaimana hidangan pencuci mulutnya yang…" belum sempat melanjutkan berbicara. Kepala Sasuke dijitak Sakura

'Bletak' Jitak Sakura keras terhadap suaminya

"Sudahlah kau tak perlu menggodanya. Ayo kita pulang dan, aku minta gendong" Ujar Sakura melingkari leher Sasuke dengan manja

"Baiklah wanita menyebalkan" Ujar Sasuke kepada Istri yang dia gendong.

"Naruto, jangan berbuat yang aneh terhadap Hinata ya. Kami pulang dulu, selamat tinggal" Ujar Sakura melambaikan tanggannya

"Ya hati-hati"

"Kau memang keras kepala ya Hinata-hime. Jauh lebih keras kepala dari Sasuke" Ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil menatap wajah Hinata lekat-lekat dan berlari secepat kilat menuju Hyuuga Mansion samba menggendong Hinata.

The End

Maaf ficnya sedikit. Oh ya disini NaruHina dan SasuSaku berusia 20 tahun


End file.
